


Special Treatment from the UBCS

by MeeMeeHeart777



Series: Resident Evil 3: Nemesis [9]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Betrayal, Blow Jobs, Character Death, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Facials, Fingerfucking, French Kissing, Multiple Sex Positions, Older Man/Younger Woman, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Raccoon City, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, three-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3401534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mercenaries decided to give her special rewards during the mission, and the reward gets very dirty... (Three-Shot. Nicholai/Jill, Carlos/Jill/Mikhail, Jill/Mikhail)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Joining the Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In order for Jill to help the team, she had to take a test, a very sexy one. (Jill/Nicholai)

****

**September 28, 1998**

**Raccoon City, USA**

"Fine. But.... she had to take a test to see if we can trust her." Nicholai said.

"What test?" Carlos asked.

"You might want to go out. It's a private test, actually."

He nodded and left the Cable Car to wait.

"So, what is the test about?" Jill asked.

"Oh, you see..." Nicholai said, giving a small laugh before he slid his hand to his pants. He slowly started to stroke his member as it start to rose up. Soon enough, his seven inch cock was erected. He grabbed the zipper of his pants and slide it down, pulling out his cock.

"Oh my god, what are you doing?"

"Come on, don't be shy. Just take it and it just that simple." He said, sitting down on the seats. Jill lifted her skirt up, and pulled her underwear off, reveling her tight silt. Then she felt his cock sliding inside of her silt as she got on top.

"Good girl. Now ride on me," Nicholai said, as he felt warm juices surround his cock. She went slow at first, pleasing him by making him moan. Then she went faster and harder, riding him like crazy. Jill stopped because she was close to release, and as she released her orgasm, he was shaking because his orgasm was near. With one last thrust, Nicholai came, spraying his cum inside of her, groaning in pleasure.

After he was finished orgasming, he pulled out and put his penis to her mouth. She sucked and licked his penis for a while, before he'd released again. Before Jill can pleasure him again, he pulled away and said, "Okay, okay, okay. That's enough now. You're in the team."

But Jill doesn't care at the moment. Instead, she put her hand on his cock and slowly pumped him, making Nicholai groan. "No...ah..stop!...please...I said... enough...now!"

"Yeah...come on..cum for me. Aim it at my face." Jill said, as she pointed his cock at her, while still rubbing it.

"Stop...you're going to make me cum...just please...nnngh..I'm almost..." Soon, Nicholai couldn't hold it any longer and he'd cummed at her face, covering her with his cum. When he was finished, he said, "You little slut..." As he licked his cum off of Jill's face.

"Did you have fun?" She asked him.

"Certainly." He said, as he zipped his pants up.

At least she had fun for a while. And to all, it was a easy and simple test...

 


	2. Calming Mikhail Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She need something to calm him down. (Jill/Mikhail, with some Nicholai/Jill)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part has a character death, so if you haven't play the game, there's a little spoiler.

**September 28, 1998**

**Raccoon City, USA**

"Calm down.... Everything is going to be OK." Jill said to him.

She looks at him, which he was injured. _What can I do to calm down? There must be some way..._ , she thought. Putting her gun down, her body immediately responded, but Jill doesn't want to do it. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore and she kissed him on the lips.

"What was that about?" Mikhail asked her.

"Sshh." 

Jill reached for her blue top and unbutton it, taking it off and lifting her mini-skirt up, pulling her white cotton panties off as well. Agreeing with her, Mikhail went to his belt and unbuckle it, pulling his pants down to his knees. She got on top of him and he licked the nipples on her breasts. Jill moaned a little bit before he stopped. She went to his cock and started to lick the tip, making him groan. Then, to his surprise, she took the tip to her mouth, sucking it as she licked the underside of it. She soon started to bob her head up and down on his cock for a while, pleasuring him. Realizing that he was almost there, Jill pulled it out and lick the tip before sucking it gently. A minute later, cum flowed to her mouth and filling it up, but she pulled out of her lips and letting it cover her face. 

"Come over here and let me lick it off."

Jill come over to Mikhail and he'd licked the cum off of her face. After that, she lifted her skirt up, so he could see her tight lips, which was dipping wet. "Huh? You like it?"

"Scoot up like a nice girl," Mikhail said, as Jill scooted up to him. She let out a moan as she felt his warm tongue on her silt. He slipped his tongue into her, causing Jill to give a timid squeal as he began to lap at her soft inner walls, moaning at the delightful taste while she squirmed.

She moaned, getting up and sat on his face, holding him in place as Jill began to grind against his face, working purely on instinct at this point, whimpering and moaning in pleasure.

Mikhail was surprised as he felt her holding his head in place, before giving a muffled yelp, feeling her hot, wet silt slowly start to grind against his face, coating his lips in her sweet tasting juices while his tongue licked and swirled inside of her. After a while, he managed to pull himself free, quickly moving his hand to stroke and rub her silt, licking his lips with a soft sigh.

"Now aren't you enjoying this?" Mikhail smirked, as he slid a finger into her cunt, pushing it deeper as his thumb started to brush against her cilt as he forced a moan from her lips.

"Yes!...it felt so good...don't stop!" Jill yelled, before she felt a sharp bolt of pleasure shoot up her spine, causing her to give out a loud moan as her silt quivered, her juices spraying forth from her tight fuck hole, letting Mikhail open his mouth so he could taste it, as he continued to stroke and pump her silt as Jill came.

"There we go, let it all out..." He said, before he'd removed his fingers and swallowed the taste from his mouth. After she was finished orgasming, she was gasping from all of that. "Now it time to play, my darling..." Then she felt the head of his thick cock start to push into her.

Jill moaned again, louder, and ground her hips back, feeling inch after hot inch penetrate her cunt, filling it completely. Then, without stopping, she thrusting her hips back against Mikhail as he rammed forward and buried his shaft to the hilt in her love tunnel. Her tits bounced with each thrust and Jill reached a hand up to one, pinching and twisting at a nipple as she grew closer to release.

Crying out while orgasming, Jill clamped down around Mikhail's cock, milking him thoroughly and being rewarded by thick strands of hot cum in her cunt as he moaned in pleasure. As his cock grew soft, Mikhail pulled out, leaving a sticky trail of his seed behind.

As Jill was coming down from her second orgasm and as she was getting up, she felt Nicholai, who saw the whole thing, took her place behind her. Again, she felt fingers in her cunt, although this time they seemed to be scooping out her fluids as well Mikhail's cum from earlier. The reason behind the motion became clear when she felt his fingers move upwards slightly and start to thrust into her tight asshole. Jill moaned slightly, enjoying the feeling of her anus being stretched. After a few more thrusts, he pulled his fingers out, pulled his pants down to his knees, and started to enter her anus. Jill clenched her teeth righty as she felt him start to push inwards. There was a loud pop as the head of his cock punched into her ass and she cried out in mixed pain and pleasure. "I saw the whole thing and you're gonna be punished for that!" Nicholai yelled at her, as he rammed his full length into her and she screamed, feeling his penis plunge farther than anything else had gone up her ass.

As he went harder, the pain grew worse. Jill felt the hand on her hip move away, trailing around and between her legs, starting to rub at her moist pussy lips. The pleasure of the touch there lessened the pain of her anal pounding. When his fingers started to pinch at her cilt, she began to moan in pleasure and thrust backwards again. She felt a fourth orgasm fast approaching and as she came, Jill started to pound herself back onto Nicholai's cock even harder, starting to enjoy the feeling of the hard shaft buried in her asshole. Only a couple more thrusts, and she will be revealed that it was over.

But that hope was lost. A defeating sound was heard and Nicholai pulled his Sigpro SP2009 Handgun and aim it at her head.

"What are you doing, Nicholai?" Jill asked him.

"Any last words before I'll shoot?"

"Why are you betraying me like that--" Jill said, before her sentence got interrupted when two bullets went through her head, killing her.

"Too late, you bitch..." Nicholai said, as he continued to pump into her rump, feeling her death twitches soak through his cock and coax him into shooting his seed deep into her bowels. He looked at the blood which was dripping from her head. As the last of his cum as in her ass, he pulled out and looked at her dead body. 

"That bitch will learn a lesson after all of this, but she ignored my words. And now they reward me for this!" Nicholai grabbed the body and threw it outside from the window. He watched the zombies fed from the body just before he walked away...  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'd added the part where she gets killed by Nicholai, because....well, he's was traitor during the game.
> 
> Oh, well...^^;


	3. Founded the Missing Parts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding all the missing pieces, she went back to the Trolley and then something occurs... (Jill/Carlos/Mikhail)

**September 28, 1998**

**Raccoon City, USA**

"You're ready to get this train going?" Carlos arrived, helping her put the items in the right  order.

"Yes." Jill answered.

"Wait... Before you do so, I'll would give you a reward. For founding the items." 

Carlos brought his lips to her and started kissing her. Jill slid her tongue through his mouth and started to dominate him. When they pulled away, she unbuttoned her blue top shirt, showing her breasts. Starting rubbing her breasts, she said, "We're going to have some fun before we leave, aren't you?" 

"Y-yes." Carlos blushed, as a bulge formed in his pants. Waking up, Mikhail got up and saw Jill's breasts too, getting him a erection too. She reached down and tugged her mini-skirt up, pulling her white cotton underwear down her legs and working them over her boots. He took his pants off, sliding them to the floor.

"You're ready for this," Jill asked, giving him a sultry look. Before he could respond her, she put his cock into her mouth and starting to suck it. Jill listened to him groan and took more of him into her mouth. Running her tongue along the underside of his shaft, she reached up with one of her hands and started to caress his balls.

Meanwhile, Mikhail was watching this and he need sexual release, badly. Then one thought led to another, and it was just too much for him to take. He moved behind her and hiked her skirt up, seeing her tight silt. He was running a hand over the curve of her ass before sliding a finger into her cunt. Jill moaned around Carlos's cock and pushed her hips back against the intruding finger. She felt him push deeper before his thumb started to brush against her cilt, making her body shudder and her juices started to flow more rapidly.

"Civilians aren't not so bad..." Carlos told Mikhail, as he sat on the seats.

Jill adjusted her position and started to bob her head up and down along Carlos's long cock, which was 5 inches long. Mikhail pulled his fingers free from her clenching vagina and put them to his mouth, making him horny even more before he removed them from his lips, allowing a string of saliva to keep them connected. A moment later, Jill felt the head of his thick cock start to push into her. She moaned again, louder, and ground her hips back, feeling inch after hot inch penetrate her cunt, filling it completely. The feeling of her moaning, vibrating mouth on his penis drove Carlos crazy. He reached up and gripped the back of her head, his fingers running through her brown hair and pulled her further down onto him. Her eyes winded as she felt his cock push deep into her, invading her throat. Her nose became buried in his public hair and he held her there, enjoying the feeling of her contracting throat muscles around him. Letting out a groan, he shot his hot cum into her, making her swallow every last drop before releasing her head and letting her moved back off of him, gasping for air. "Sorry..."

Jill wanted to yell at him, but now she concentrated on Mikhail now, thrusting her hips back against him as he rammed forward and buried his penis to the hilt in her silt. Her tits bounced with each thrust and Jill reached a hand up to one, pinching and twisting at a nipple as she grew closer to release. Orgasming and crying out, she clamped down around Mikhail's cock, milking him thoroughly and sing rewarded by thick strands of his jizz in her cunt. As his cock grew soft, he pulled out and kissed her passionately on the lips. The three collapsed, gasping and sweaty from all of that.

"You guys ready for round two?" Jill asked the two.

"There's no time to fuck now. We've need to get this train moving!"

She put her underwear and her blue top back on. After that, she grabbed her Shotgun and went to the front...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's one mistake in this chapter: "sing" was supposed to be "being".


End file.
